Impostors
by Punk-Rock-Maiden
Summary: Have you ever thought Where have those Impostors gone? Embark on a jouney of the 'Who know's where they are now' Impostors group, with Impostor Colette's beloved pet fish....err...yeah...a fish.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_

A/n: This truly is my first fan-fic that I have written, and I hope that everyone enjoys his or her read. (Well, I wouldn't consider this to be a fic, it's more like a drabble)

**Chapter one-Light Of the Oracle**

A blinding flash of light spread through Sylvarant, it was a calling for the Chosen of mana to begin her journey of _world regeneration_.

"It seems that it is time for the Chosen to proceed on her journey, I'm going to check on the chapel."

"Professor! Wait I'll come with you!"

"No Colette, if it truly is the oracle the pastor will be here shortly."

"Everyone, stay here and study" Raine exited the classroom.

"Ah," Lloyd gasped, "I'm certain that it is the oracle! I'm going" Lloyd headed towards the exit.

"Lloyd! What are you doing! My sister said to stay and study!" cried Genis.

"Genis, this _is_ research"

"Ugh! Lloyd you can be so stupid sometimes"

"C'mon Genis" said Lloyd.

"What! I'm coming with you? Since when!" cried Genis.

Lloyd turned to Colette, "You coming?"

"Ah, yes" Colette beamed

(In Luin)

"Everyone! Welcome again to the Regeneration Fan Club! As you might have noticed, the light of the oracle has shone!" The Impostor Raine proclaimed,

"It did!" Cried Impostor Genis.

Impostor Colette sighed, "Seriously haven't you even seen the light of day before?" "Yeah! Impostor Genis are you stupid or something!" cried Impostor Lloyd. Impostor Raine Sighed, "Anyway…what do you want to do about it? The day we've been waiting for is finally here!"

Impostor Colette beamed with excitement "I know! We can go fishing for yellow tail fish! I love yellow tail, and then Impostor Raine can cook sushi for the Chosen's group! They'll be so happy"

"Cooked sushi?" asked Impostor Lloyd "You know what we have to do? We have to… we must go about a journey of regeneration befitting of the Chosen's glory!"

"GALD!" Impostor Genis yelled, "IMPOSTOR GENIS LOVES HIS GLAD I WANT GALD!"

"Yes Impostor Genis, Impostor Lloyd likes his Gald as well…perhaps this can be the beginning of a very bright and happy future."

"GALD!"

"Don't get sad, get glad!" Impostor Colette squealed.

"NO GLAD! GALD!"

Impostor Lloyd slapped his forehead "I suggest that we take a wee 'ickle "journey" and make a little ah-hem, "profit" on the way eh? Eh?"

Impostor Colette cocked her head innocently to one side, "You mean like moral profit and the joy one gains by meeting new people whilst traveling for the most noble of causes?"

"Imbeciles!"

"GA-AL-!"Impostor Genis was cut short by a swift blow to the head courtesy of Impostor Raine "Shut it you dumb ass!"

Impostor Lloyd rubbed his temples "Thank-you Impostor Raine. Now I say we masquerade as the Chosen's escort and utilize the Chosen's Holy birthright to receive funding and homage from the peoples of Sylvarant! Now my brethren who's with me?"

Simultaneously everyone raised their hands. "So were all in it together riiiight?" Asked Impostor Colette "Yes" "We'll depart tomorrow, everyone should get ready tonight" prompted Impostor Raine "GALD" "Would you put a sock in it already!" yelled Impostor Raine "Or would you like to feel the back side of my hand again!"

"Hmm…what should I bring?" Impostor Raine pondered for a moment, "AH-HA! A map, clothing, food and…" Impostor Raine grinned "GALD!" she squealed, as she suffocated the bag of Galdin her embrace.

Impostor Colette Stood outside, next to her laid a pond "What should I bring on my journey?" A Yellow tail fish leaped over the pond, an evil smirk was pasted on Impostor Colette's face "Meh-hehe" she chuckled.

"1 Gald…2 Gald…3 glad...err…Gald…4 Gald…6 Gald….now what comes after 14 glad? I MEAN GALD!" cried Impostor Genis as he began to pull some hairs out.

"Is everyone ready for our journey?" asked Impostor Lloyd "eh? I guess so…SINCE EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP WITHOUT ME!"

"Errr…yeah…good night-ums" Impostor Colette trailed off as sleep regained its hold on her once more.

Next Day! Next Day!

"La Li Ho! Ohayo Gozaimas!"

"Are we ready to go?" asked Impostor Colette

"Okay!…Were off to see the wizard! Then wonderful wizard of Gald!" sang the Impostor group.

"Err…wait Impostor Colette?"

"Yes, Impostor Lloyd?"

"Impostor Colette what is that huge moving budge under you dress?"

"W-well Impostor Lloyd…"impostor Colette began to laugh "Ah-HA-HA-HA-HA!" "It's my yummy yellow tail fish! Check it out!"

"Impostor Colette…Drop it…" said Impostor Raine Firmly

"Ah! Blasphemy! The fish comes! AND THAT"S THAT!"

"Okay…let's just get going! Hurry!" cried Impostor Lloyd.

"Where should we go first?" pondered Impostor Raine.

"Hey! I heard that the Chosen's group was heading out to Palmacoasta, maybe we should get there too" Impostor Colette smiled.

"Palmacoasta eh," Impostor Lloyd snapped his fingers "I got it!" he said.

"Doesn't the Lord of Palmacoasta have the Book of Mana?"

"Yes, in fact he does Impostor Lloyd" said Impostor Raine.

"Are we going to make money with it?" asked Impostor Genis.

Impostor Lloyd tapped Impostor Genis' head "Yes, my good boy and perhaps we can get our hands on some Palma potion!"

"Yes Impostor Lloyd, we might but if were going to go there we best be off, Palmacoasta is all the way across Hakeonesia peak"

"Yes, your right Impostor Raine"

"Let us go!" cried Impostor Colette.

"Impostor Lloyd…it's getting late, I think we should camp out here until tomorrow" protested Impostor Colette.

"Yes, Impostor Lloyd…I think for once she is right" huffed impostor Raine.

"Nonsense!" cried Impostor Lloyd "We should at least get to the nearest House of Salvation!"

"Impostor Lloyd are you stupid or something! The next house of salvation is 10 kilometres away from here! Besides, it's almost to dark to see; it would be foolish to go walking out as blind as a bat!" cried Impostor Raine.

"Please! Please stop this bickering! I say we camp out here till tomorrow, what do you guys say?" cried Impostor Colette.

"I'm with her on this one" Impostor Raine raised her hand up into the air.

"Hmp! Fine" snarled Impostor Lloyd.

Impostor Colette's stomach growled at her, "Geez I'm really hungry…how about you Yellow Tail fish?" The fish just lay on her lap motionless, Impostor Colette smiled "Yeah, I thought so" Impostor Colette peered over to the campfire where Impostor Geins was cooking meat stew for all.

"Impostor Genis…."

"Ah, y-yes Impostor Colette?"

"Is it almost ready?" Questioned Impostor Colette.

"Yes! Just one more thing" Impostor Genis added some spices "now it's ready!"

"Oh yeah! Smells good Impostor Genis!" Impostor Colette Scrambled off the ground and got herself four bowls of stew.

"Thanks Impostor Genis!" Cried Impostor Colette.

"No problem…I think? Now some for me" "Eh? None for me?" Impostor Genis began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong impostor Genis?" Asked impostor Raine.

She looked at the pot…it was empty, "W-What Happened?" Impostor Colette walked back to the campfire; both her and the fish were bloated with stew.

"That was…GOOD" she cried.

"YOU ATE IT ALL!" Cried Impostor Raine.

"No, fishy ate most of it" she replied innocently.

Impostor Raine Sighed, "Well at least still have Sandwiches" Impostor Raine Seared the bag with her hand…there was nothing! "W-we have no food?" impostor Raine's face reddened.

"COLETTE…GIVE ME THE FISH…" She said Sternly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just give it to me…" Impostor Raine's stomach growled.

Impostor Colette gasped "NO! YOU WANT TO EAT HIM!"

"Hey, where's the food?" growled Impostor Lloyd.

"The Stupid fish ate it" cried Impostor Raine.

"Heh, Don't worry we still have sandwiches!" Cried Impostor Lloyd.

"Don't even try looking…" muttered Impostor Raine.

"Fishy is going to be by my side as long as I-" impostor Colette peered to her side "Ahh! Where is he!" She cried.

"COUGH IT UP YOU STUPID FISH!" Impostor Lloyd was spanking the fish's backside trying to force the food out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Impostor Colette tugged on the fish.

"COLETTE WERE HUNGRY! GIVE.IT.TO.US!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!" The fish flung out of Both Impostor Colette and Impostor Lloyd's grasp and flung into the bay…

"N-n-now he's GONE" Impostor Colette became teary eyed… "YOU LOST MY FRIEND!"

Impostor Raine took a profound sigh, "Forget it, let us think about the more important things at hand." Impostor Colette bit her lip, "I'm sorry everyone! Now your all gonna die of starvation!" "No, don't be silly Impostor Colette! It-" Impostor Lloyd was cut short of his sentence "EVERYONE AROUND ME IS DYING! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I AM A WALKING CURSE! ALL BAD FOLLOWS ME A KILLS WHO I FEEL SO DEEPLY FOR!" cried Impostor Colette cried Impostor Raine grabbed Impostor Colette's arm "Now, now Impostor Colette, it's only one night…I guess we can all Sleep the night through and get some food in the morning" Impostor Raine Smiled. "Now lets all get some sleep" she said.

"Goodnight" muttered Impostor Lloyd.

A/N: Y-yeah, Next Chapter will be better, that is to say if I get reviews 


End file.
